


Sorpresa para Jace

by Malecfics



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Magnus siendo un cabrón, Oral Sex, jace no se esperaba eso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfics/pseuds/Malecfics
Summary: Jace solo estaba buscando a su parabatai, no se esperaba encontrarse con esto...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Sorpresa para Jace

Alec siempre se preguntaba que hizo en otra vida para merecer a Magnus. Acaban de comer en un restaurante en Brooklyn, no muy lejos de su apartamento. Siempre le enseñaba sitios nuevos y a Magnus siempre le gustaba enseñarle distintos tipos de comida a Alec. Le encantaba ver la expresión que ponía su novio cada vez que probaba algo nuevo, un sabor que no reconocía y le gustaba. Como le brillaban los ojos y miraba a Magnus con una sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro. 

Habían vuelto al apartamento y estaban subiendo las escaleras hasta el piso, Magnus por delante de Alec. Hace unos meses a Alec le hubiera dado vergüenza quedarse mirando el culo de su novio, pero ya no. Se mordió el labio inferior, agarró a Magnus de la cadera, subió los escalones para ponerse a su altura, le empujó suavemente contra la barandilla de la escalera, alzó la mano derecha y la hundió en el pelo de Magnus, acariciándole la nuca y mirándole directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verde-dorado de gato que hacían que a Alec se le fuera la cabeza y fuera incapaz de pensar. Le devolvía la mirada y en ella Alec pudo ver el mismo deseo y las mismas ganas que sentía él. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Magnus.

“Alguien se ha quedado con ganas de postre” dijo Magnus agarrando a Alec por las hebillas del pantalón para apretarlo más contra sí. Ese movimiento era una manía de su novio que a Alec le encantaba. Eso simple gesto le transmitía pasión, dominancia. Le decía con ese gento que Alec era suyo. Magnus acarició los labios de Alec con los suyos, no llegando a besarle, lo que hizo que Alec se estremeciera.

“Yo siempre tengo ganas de postre si el postre eres tú”.

~~~~

Jace necesitaba a su parabatai. Después de haber salido de patrulla con Clary y no encontrar ningún demonio contra el que descargar la tensión necesitaba entrenar con Alec. Cogió su móvil y envió un mensaje a Alec para que fuera al Instituto. Pasaron unos minutos y este no contestaba, así que la poca paciencia de Jace se agotó y salió para ir al apartamento del brujo, donde seguramente estaba Alec. Un tiempo atrás, Alec le dio una copia de las llaves del piso para emergencias, y por el Ángel que para Jace eso era una emergencia.  
Cuando llegó, sacó las llaves, subió las escaleras del portal y entró en la casa.

“¿Alec? ¿Por qué no contestas los mensajes de tu parabatai eh?”. Nadie contestó. 

“¿Alec? ¿Magnus?”. Recorrió la casa, pero no había nadie. Bueno, seguramente hayan salido para comer, pensó Jace, así que fue al salón y se tumbó en el sofá a esperar a que llegaran. En ese momento el apartamento tenía un estilo moderno, con varios sillones negros y blancos creando contraste y una mesita en el centro del salón con unas revistas en la parte de abajo. 

Jace cogió una y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Era una revista de moda del 2003. Y en la portada estaba Magnus posando con una ropa estilo… ¿punk? Jace se estaba acostumbrando al estilo de vestir del brujo, pero aun así se sorprendió. Magnus llevaba una chaqueta de cuadros rojos y negros, sin camiseta debajo, lo que le dejaba el pecho al descubierto. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de unos pantalones con los mismos cuadros que la chaqueta. En el cuello llevaba un collar de cuero de pinchos que Jace solo pensaba que se ponían los perros. El pelo lo llevaba estilo cresta, todo de punta y teñido de varios colores. Llevaba un maquillaje oscuro, aunque sin la habitual purpurina. Tenía las orejas llenas de pendientes y de la derecha le colgaba uno en forma de cruz. La verdad es que Magnus salía bastante… ¿sexy?

Jace agitó la cabeza para alejar la imagen del brujo de su mente y fue a dejar la revista donde estaba, cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe. Jace se asomó por el borde del respaldo del sofá, a punto de decir algo, pero en vez de eso se quedó callado y abrió mucho los ojos, otra vez.

Alec y Magnus habían llegado, y parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de que Jace estaba allí. Normalmente Jace habría hecho algún comentario sarcástico, pero solo se quedó mirando como Alec besaba a Magnus con un ansia y un deseo que incluso le llegó algo de esa energía a través de la runa de parabatai. Las manos de Alec estaban en las caderas de Magnus, levantando la camiseta para acariciarle la piel. Las de Magnus se hundían en el pelo de Alec agarrándolo con fuerza y tirando de él hacia sí, haciendo que no hubiera nada entre ellos. Desde donde estaba Jace podía oír sus respiraciones, el sonido de sus bocas al separarse para respirar, los suaves jadeos que soltaban en la boca del otro. Sin soltarse fueron arrastrándose hasta su habitación.

El corazón de Jace latía a toda velocidad. Nunca había visto así a Alec, no sabía cómo se imaginaría que sería Alec besando de esa manera, pero así no. Bueno, nunca se había imaginado a Alec besando así, hasta ese momento. Sus ojos se fueron hacia la revista de Magnus y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, sintiéndolo especialmente en ¿la entrepierna? Jace miró hacia abajo y vio que durante el espectáculo que habían dado Alec y Magnus se había empalmado un poco. 

Jace respiró hondo, pero no podía porque de la habitación se seguían oyendo besos, murmullos y gemidos. Sabía que tenía que irse del apartamento, pero Jace no pensó, se levantó sigilosamente, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación que estaba ligeramente abierta y miró. Y lo que vio hizo que la presión en su entrepierna aumentara. 

Estaban los dos tumbados en la cama, tapados con una sábana. Alec estaba tumbado encima de Magnus, que estaba ya sin camiseta ya que Jace la vio tirada en el suelo. Jace les volvió a mirar. Las manos de Magnus seguían en el pelo de Alec, agarrándolo fuerte y dando pequeños tirones que hacían que Alec gimiera. A través de las sábanas se podía distinguir que Magnus rodeaba la cadera de Alec con las piernas y Jace podía ver los ligeros movimientos de ambos. Como Alec bajaba las caderas para encontrarse con las de Magnus.

La respiración de Jace fue aumentando de ritmo. Sabía que no tendría que estar mirando, pero no podía apartar la mirada. Se agarraba al marco de la puerta con fuerza mientras notaba pinchazos en el estómago y la entrepierna. Esa sensación le hizo pensar que debajo de la sábana, gracias a los movimientos de Alec ellos tenían que sentir también esos pinchazos más intensamente. Se imaginó la fricción que habría entre ellos, restregándose el uno contra el otro. 

Alec se incorporó un poco para quitarse la camiseta, y la tiró al suelo sin molestarse en mirar donde caía. Ahora Jace tenía visión de la mitad de la espalda de Alec hasta donde tapaba la sábana, de su pálida piel, de los músculos de los hombros. Lo vio deslizarse ligeramente hacia abajo y hundir la cabeza en el cuello de Magnus, lo que hizo que Magnus inclinara la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso mientras soltaba un gemido. Jace se imaginó que fue porque Alec estaba acariciando con la lengua el cuello de Magnus, saboreándolo y ese pensamiento hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.  
Las manos de Alec recorrían el pecho de Magnus y Jace miró fascinado en que podía ver en esa caricia la delicadeza y firmeza con la que Alec solía coger el arco, así estaba tocando a Magnus ahora, pasando los dedos por la piel del brujo y Jace pensó en lo suave que parecía y en lo que bien que tenía que sentirse esa caricia.

Jace vio que Alec dejaba el cuello de su novio y bajaba dándole besos por el pecho. La sábana se deslizó hacia abajo con Alec, pero Magnus la cogió y la subió, tapando a Alec completamente con ella mientras Alec seguía bajando. Magnus movió la mano, de la que salieron chipas azules y la ropa que les quedaba a ambos apareció a los pies de la cama en el suelo. Jace pensó que era muy útil ser brujo para ese tipo de cosas. La cabeza de Magnus estaba echada hacia atrás, apretada contra la almohada, mientras Jace podía ver como Alec se iba deslizando más y más abajo a través de la sábana.  
La respiración de Magnus se iba haciendo más profunda y acelerada mientras Alec seguía bajando.

“Oh joder Alexander…”. Jace sabía que Magnus solía llamar a Alec por su nombre completo, pero que lo hiciera ahora provocó que la presión que Jace sentía en la entrepierna se volviera casi dolorosa.  
Los ojos de Jace estaban fijos en la forma de cabeza de Alec, que se movía despacio arriba y abajo, produciendo sonidos húmedos haciendo que Jace pensara en Alec con la polla de Magnus en la boca, acariciándola con la lengua, humedeciéndola con la saliva, que era de donde provenían esos sonidos. La imagen mental de su tímido parabatai chupándosela a Magnus excitó a Jace más de lo que debería, pero una vez más se encontró con que era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la escena. 

Magnus no paraba de gemir cada vez más alto, con los ojos cerrados y la espalda curvada hacia arriba por el placer. Sus manos bajaron y agarraron la cabeza de Alec por encima de las sábanas empujándosela hacia abajo con fuerza mientras levantaba las caderas. Ese movimiento hizo que Alec inspirara con fuerza por la nariz, pero no se movió y dejó que Magnus tomara el control y empezara a moverse más y más rápido, a empujar más y más profundo. 

Jace solo podía pensar en lo profundo que debía de estar Magnus en la boca de Alec, en como le presionaba la garganta y le quitaba el aire. Los gemidos de Magnus se iban haciendo cada vez más altos, y los músculos de los brazos que agarraban con fuerza la cabeza de Alec se iban tensando más y más. Jace se dio cuenta de que no solo eran los gemidos de Magnus los que oía, y que Alec también estaba gimiendo, aunque sus sonidos estaban amortiguados e incluso Jace podía notar la vibración que producían.

“Alec, por favor necesito más, necesito que me folles”. Dijo Magnus con una voz grave y jadeando, reduciendo la velocidad de sus movimientos. Con lo que a Jace le pareció una suave risa, vio como Alec se iba deslizando hacia arriba, hasta que sacó la cabeza por debajo de la sábana y comenzó a besar a Magnus con incluso más ansia y deseo que cuando habían entrado por la puerta del piso. Cuando se separaron un poco Jace pudo ver que los labios de Alec estaban hinchados, rojos y húmedos y Jace se preguntó a qué habría sabido ese beso. 

Con un chasquido de dedos un bote de lubricante apareció en la mano de Magnus, y puso un poco en los dedos de Alec quien rápidamente bajó la mano. Jace solo podía ver como Alec movía el brazo con un ritmo lento, cada vez más profundo y supo por los gemidos de Magnus que Alec le estaba preparando. 

Mientras el brazo de Alec seguía moviéndose lentamente, este sacó la lengua y acarició el labio inferior de Magnus, también despacio. Jace se estaba poniendo más y más tenso con el ritmo tan lento que llevaba Alec, y si él se estaba sintiendo así, imaginó que Magnus bastante más. Alec seguía pasando la lengua por el labio de Magnus, mientras este solo gemía agarrando a Alec por el pelo cuando este empujaba con más fuerza los dedos en el interior del brujo. 

Alec fue acelerando el ritmo. Magnus le mordió la lengua y abrió más los labios. Alec empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Magnus, pasando a través de los dientes de este, y Jace pensó en que Alec había empujado a la vez los dedos y la lengua dentro de Magnus, por el sonido gutural que soltó este. Alec se tragaba todos los sonidos que salían de la boca de Magnus, mientras su brazo se iba moviendo más rápido. 

“Alexander, no puedo…, por favor”. Alec paró el movimiento. 

“¿No puedes qué?”. Dijo Alec, en un tono provocador. Jace nunca había oído hablar a Alec en ese tono. La presión que sentía en la entrepierna era casi insoportable, y bajó su mano izquierda para apretársela y aliviar un poco la excitación que sentía. Mientras lo hacía se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, para asegurarse de no soltar ningún sonido, cosa que estaba deseando hacer.

“Dios Alec, no puedo esperar más a que me folles, me tienes a punto todo el rato, por favor Alexander, te necesito dentro de mí”. Consiguió decir Magnus entre jadeos.

“Me encanta cuando me suplicas”. Dijo Alec sobre los labios de Magnus. Sacó el brazo de debajo de la sábana, la agarró y empezó a echarla hacia atrás… y de repente la puerta se le cerró a Jace en las narices.

Por un momento Jace se que quedó respirando entrecortadamente, confuso, mirando fijamente en la puerta, hasta que unas palabras aparecieron flotando en el aire en frente de él.

“A partir de aquí está censurado”.

Jace abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó congelado. Eso lo había puesto Magnus. Eso significaba que Magnus sabía que les estaba mirando. Y lo había permitido, hasta cierto punto. Jace notó como la sangre le subía de la entrepierna a la cara sonrojándose y preguntándose si podría volver a mirar a Magnus o a Alec a la cara. Salió sin hacer ruido del apartamento, se sentía muy raro. No había ido allí con la intención de pillarles haciendo algo, él solo quería entrenar. Pero cuando había empezado a mirar se había visto incapaz de apartar los ojos de ellos. 

Conocía a Alec, casi como se conocía a sí mismo, y verlo de ese modo, besando, tocando, moviéndose así le había parecido más excitante de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Decidió dar una vuelta para despejarse, no podía volver al instituto con la imagen de Alec y Magnus todavía en la cabeza. El viento frío de la calle le ayudaba a relajarse, aunque las imágenes de su mente no ayudaban demasiado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, le vibró el móvil. Vio que era un mensaje de Alec. Jace entró en pánico. Seguro que Magnus le había dicho que había estado mirándolos y Alec estaba enfadado con él. Pero se lo merecía, se merecía el enfado de su parabatai, había estado mal mirarlos así, aunque hubiera sido lo más excitante que había hecho nunca. Respiró hondo y leyó el mensaje de Alec.  
“Perdona, he ido a comer con Magnus, en media hora estoy allí”. 

Magnus no le había dicho nada. Alec no lo sabía. El alivio recorrió a Jace de pies a cabeza, aunque otro pensamiento lo puso nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a entrenar con Alec después de lo que había visto, si no se sentía capaz ni de contestarle al mensaje? Era algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarse, aunque no quería que fuera tan pronto. Podía mandar un mensaje a Alec diciéndole que no hacía falta que fuera al instituto, pero si antes necesitaba liberar tensiones, ahora más. 

Volvió a respirar profundamente y se dirigió camino al Instituto para vivir uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida.


End file.
